Sur le marché
by Heaven W
Summary: Quand Jace et Alec font leurs courses sur un marché et que Jace tombe sur un petit quelque chose qui le fait réfléchir l'air de rien, Alec ne peut pas résister longtemps.


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Petite précision concernant cet OS Shadowhunters. Tout ce que je pourrais écrire sur ce fandom sera du Jalec établi ou non. Si jamais vous n'êtes pas ouvert à ce ship, libre à vous ou non de lire par contre systématiquement dans mes écrits il ne se sera jamais rien passé entre Alec et Magnus avant cela. J'apprécie le Malec mais je vibre pour le Jalec et plutôt deux fois qu'une._

 _JALEC établi._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Deux ans que Jace et Alec ont enfin pu emménager tous les deux ensemble. Comme un couple normal. Ils en ont traversés des embûches pour en arriver à ce résultat mais ils y sont ! Enfin ceci n'est pas le principal ni ce qui nous intéresse vraiment aujourd'hui. Non cette introduction sert à juste à expliquer pourquoi les deux tourtereaux sont entrain de faire les courses comme un couple de terrestres pourrait le faire. Sur un marché qui plus est. Une idée d'Alec bien entendu et si Jace avait commencé par lever les yeux au ciel et râler, il avait vite abdiqué devant le regard de son parabatai. Le blond ne peut strictement rien refuser au brun. Il est pratiquement certain qu'Alec le sait parfaitement et joue là dessus. Cela n'empêche pas Jace de faire des manières et de traîner des pieds, lui un Nephilim, un guerrier et le meilleur de sa génération, le seul héritier Herondale, sur un marché comme un vulgaire terrestre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Visiblement la réaction du blond amuse beaucoup Alec, au point qu'il en rajoute une couche et prend soigneusement son temps.

Jace en a assez et se met à regarder à droite et à gauche pendant qu'Alec choisit méticuleusement des fruits sur un étal. Un petit quelque chose finissant par attirer le regard du blond, un mètre en avant puis un autre avant qu'il ne se stoppe et lance un coup d'oeil vers son petit-ami. Constatant qu'Alec n'a pas encore terminé, Jace poursuit sa route pour finir quelques mètre plus loin devant un autre marchand. Un cuniculteur pour être un peu plus spécifique. Mais Jace s'en fiche du nom officiel et un peu plus savant que celui d'éleveur de lapin. Non ce qui l'a attiré ici se trouve présentement dans une cage.

 _\- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?_

Le Nephilim relève la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme.

 _\- Bonjour._ C'est presque timidement que Jace ajoute en désignant la cage du doigt. _"Est-ce que je peux le toucher ?"_

 _\- Mais oui bien entendu, donnez moi deux secondes._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'homme lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la cage en question pour en sortir son occupant avant de le tendre doucement à Jace. Le blond n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir un animal et se trouve maladroit mais au moins il parvient à tenir le lapin correctement dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci._ Oui Jace sait être poli quand il le veut, même avec les terrestres.

 _\- De rien jeune homme. Vous savez, si jamais, il est à vendre._

 _\- À vendre ? Heu vivant au moins ?_

 _\- Oui, oui bien entendu, je ne l'élève pas de lapins pour la consommation._

Jace hoche simplement la tête pour signifier au vendeur qu'il a bien compris avant de reporter son regard vairon sur l'animal. Se mettant à sourire tout en caressant le lapin, dit lapin qui reste tranquillement blottit dans les bras du Nephilim. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un lapin mais il semble apprécier les papouilles qu'il reçoit et cette voix douce qui lui parle. Parce que oui Jace se met à parler au lapin à demie voix, pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas lui même, une envie sans doute.

Cela se poursuit de longues minutes, Jace planté devant l'emplacement du terrestre, tenant le lapin dans ses bras et le cajolant. Il faut bien le dire tel que,Jace cajole un lapin sur un marché emplit de terrestre et pourtant il n'a aucune envie de bouger. Quant au propriétaire du lapin, il se contente de garder un œil sur le blond et l'animal avant de voir le dit blond redresser la tête et se tendre légèrement. À peine quelques secondes après, l'homme peut voir un grand jeune homme brun approcher et prendre la parole.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur._ Alec s'adressant en premier au vendeur avant de s'intéresser à son petit-ami. _"Jace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

Le marchand, une fois répondu à cette salutation, peut maintenant voir le jeune homme brun coller son torse contre le dos du dénommé Jace donc et se pencher par dessus son épaule tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

 _\- Alec..._

Oui Jace a toujours un peu de mal avec les démonstrations d'affections en public. Réaction qui fait sourire Alec sans qu'il ne dise un seul mot, du moins sur ce sujet là puisqu'il vient de découvrir ce que Jace tient dans ses bras.

 _\- Oh._ Son parabatai qui porte un relativement gros lapin brun clair avec une tache noire sur le dos voilà de quoi le surprendre, bien qu'il ait une petite idée de pourquoi c'est ce lapin là, et pas un autre, qui a attiré l'attention de Jace. _"Il est très joli."_

Alec ne peut pas le voir mais Jace se remet à sourire l'espace d'une seconde avant de se tourner vers son parabatai et de se racler la gorge.

 _\- Dis Alec, je me demandais, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas l'adopter ? Je veux dire l'acheter._

Le dit Alec en reste bouche-bée d'entendre Jace formuler une telle demande, ne sachant pas vraiment comment y réagir si bien que Jace en a une grimace. Avant d'ajouter dans une moue totalement adorable et irrésistible un :

 _\- S'il te plait ?_

Ok. Quelques secondes passent et Alec ne réagissant toujours pas autrement qu'en regardant son parabatai avec suspicion, Jace enchaîne. Sauf qu'Alec est entrain de se demander si son Jace ressemble au chat potté là ou à un loup battu. Non mieux un Nephilim potté-battu.

- _Regarde le comme il est mignon, tu l'as dis toi même en plus. Et en le caressant je me suis rappelé que ça fait deux ans maintenant qu'on vit ensemble, je me suis dit que ça serait bien de marquer le coup..._

Mais qui a jeté un sort à Jace ? Ou plutôt qui est cet étranger devant lui ? Rendez lui son amant. Voilà tout ce que pense Alec pour le moment et pourtant.

 _\- D'accord Jace._

Sauf que le dit Jace est lancé dans son monologue et ne percute pas de l'accord qu'Alec vient de lui donner.

 _\- Et aussi je me disais qu'il pourrait être un peu comme notre bébé vu que...enfin tu vois quoi...mais regarde le bien, brun clair avec sa tache noire et..._

Par l'ange que quelqu'un fasse taire Jace maintenant ou que ce quelqu'un ne tue Alec. Au choix. Alors qu'il finit par ne plus savoir où se mettre même s'il doit bien avouer qu'il est touché par les paroles du blond. Bien que tenant sous un bras un sac de course en papier brun, plein de fruits soit dit en passant, il lui reste une main de libre. Qu'il vient poser sur l'épaule de Jace en le secouant légèrement.

 _\- Stop Jace ! J'ai dis oui !_

Jace papillonne des yeux avant de rougir quelque peu en réalisant toutes les paroles qu'il vient de sortir, ce qui ne lui ressemble décidément pas du tout. Et cela même s'il a fait d'énormes progrès au niveau de la communication de ce qu'il peut ressentir et ça depuis qu'il est en couple avec Alec. À force que son parabatai lui répète que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont ce lien de parabatai, que cela veut dire qu'il peut décrypter entièrement tout ce qui passe par la tête de Jace, que les mots ça peut être utile et même vital par moment. Oui c'est la faute d'Alec si cette scène vient de se produire, ce à quoi Alec répondrait qu'il accepte avec plaisir cette culpabilité. Cet aparté terminé, Jace bafouille un :

 _\- Vr...vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui vraiment. Alec se retenant de rouler des yeux. Mais à une condition._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui t'occupera de lui nettoyer sa cage et de lui trouver sa nourriture._

 _\- Pas de problème !_

Emporté par sa joie de pouvoir acheter ce lapin, Jace se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec. Sans se soucier d'un potentiel public pouvant les regarder. Ce qui fait bien rire Alec par ailleurs. Tandis que le lapin resté tranquille jusque là, cherche à aller fouiner dans le sac d'Alec et bien entendu Jace le laisse faire. Si bien que très vite le lapin se retrouve à planter ses longues dents dans une banane sous l'oeil amusé des deux Nephilims. Bien que Jace s'empresse d'ajouter :

 _\- Oh il aime les bananes comme nous !_

Et cette fois Alec ne retient pas son roulement d'yeux en entendant une telle chose, parce que oui il a vu dans quoi le lapin a croqué, il n'est pas aveugle, merci bien. Le marchand est resté en retrait tout ce temps là, à suivre l'échange un sourire aux lèvres et un air bienveillant vissé sur le visage. Il trouve ces deux jeunes hommes absolument adorables, sans compter qu'il a pu voir l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre. Quand finalement le couple se retourne vers lui pour avoir les détails nécessaire pour acheter le lapin.

Une heure plus tard, Jace et Alec sont de retour dans leur loft. Pendant qu'Alec range les courses, Jace installe le lapin dans sa toute nouvelle cage avec tout ce dont il a besoin. Ceci terminé, les deux se retrouvent dans leur salon pour manger un morceau, parlant de tout et de rien. De la mission prévue le lendemain à l'Institut et qu'Alec a planifié de bonne heure ce matin avant de pouvoir profiter de leur journée. Du marché et des terrestres, Jace rappelant à Alec que c'était prévu d'avance qu'il y ait du monde, Alec arguant que vivre ainsi leur fait du bien à tous les deux. Après tout, les deux Shadowhunters n'ont que peu l'occasion de s'éloigner de leurs devoirs. Jace devant bien admettre que c'est la vérité, gardant par contre pour lui même à quel point il aimerait pouvoir être seul avec Alec encore plus. Oui même s'ils passent déjà toutes leurs journées et nuits tous les deux. Disons que par moment le poids du devoir lui pèse et il sait que pour Alec c'est la même chose, bien qu'ils n'en parlent jamais. Et bien entendu en parlant du marché, le sujet de leur lapin revient sur le tapis.

 _\- Il va falloir lui trouver un nom._ Dit Alec.

 _\- En effet, après manger, je me charge de lui en trouver un. Il faut lui trouver un nom super badass !_

 _\- Jace, ce n'est qu'un lapin quand même._

 _\- Peut-être mais c'est notre lapin et il lui faut un nom à notre hauteur._

Alec en esquisse un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment là où Jace veut en venir. Son blond veut tout simplement lui rappeler à quel point ils sont doués tous les deux, les deux meilleurs Shadowhunters de leur génération et peut-être même tout court. Jace ajouterait sans doute que lui encore plus, une taquinerie entre eux qui ne cesse jamais. Alec réplique à chaque fois que non et pourtant ce n'est pas faux. Qui plus est, lui même est à la tête de l'Institut de New-York et il le dirige à la perfection malgré les doutes qui ont pesés sur lui au fil du temps. Quant à Jace, il est un Herondale, le dernier de sa lignée -au grand dam d'Imogène- et son tableau de résultats en missions dépasse souvent l'entendement.

 _\- Va pour un nom super badass alors._

C'est comme ça qu'après leur repas, le couple se retrouve sur leur canapé, Alec un livre en main, Jace avec un bloc note et un stylo dans les mains. Les pages se tournent au fil de la lecture du brun tandis que le blond commence à griffonner sur son carnet. Alec lançant de temps en temps des regards vers Jace.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Alec pose son livre ouvert à cheval sur une de ses cuisses avant de soupirer en regardant vers Jace. Cela fait bien dix minutes maintenant que le blond tapote son stylo d'une manière effrénée sur ses feuilles, ce bruit répétitif empêchant Alec de se concentrer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jace ?_

 _\- Je ne trouve pas de nom à la hauteur._ Cette fois c'est au tour de Jace de soupirer tout en répondant. _Enfin j'en ai un qui me vient en tête mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ?_

 _\- Disons que...Oh et puis zut. Le seul qui me vient en tête c'est Gideon._

Bizarrement au lieu de s'agacer ou de rouler des yeux, Alec se penche vers Jace pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour. Baiser que Jace s'empresse de prolonger autant que possible.

 _\- Je t'aime Jace_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alec_

 _\- Gideon alors ?_

 _\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Pas le moins du monde._

Et c'est ainsi qu'un lapin brun clair avec une tache noire sur le dos se retrouva à s'appeler Gideon Lightwood-Herondale. Oui, oui ils ont terminé par lui accoler leurs noms de familles.


End file.
